


Home

by bobasheebaby



Series: Following Her Heart [7]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Percy takes Athena home to the Hunter estate.





	Home

_**~~~~**_********They arrived at Percy’s estate in the early afternoon, Athena let out an audible gasp when the Mediterranean style estate came into view. Spanish style terra cotta roof, smooth beige stucco walls, iron work, and plenty of windows to let in natural light. The front entry was rounded with the rest of the house taking off in different directions, two rooms had balconies, and she could envision standing there with Percy just looking out at their grounds. Their grounds, this place was hers as much as his now, this was their home.  
The limo pulled to a stop, Percy helped her out, Chance jumped out and started sniffing the area, to chuckles from Percy and and Athena at the Corgi’s excitement. Percy led Athena to the front, opening the door, he surprised her by bending down and lifting her into his arms bridal style. As Percy picked her up she wrapped her arms around his shoulders placing soft kisses on his neck as she giggled at his enthusiasm.  
“I can’t wait to make love in our home” Athena whispered into his ear seductively.  
“Why wait” Percy growled as he sat her down on the elaborately decorated wooden entrance table.  
Athena instinctively wrapped her legs around Percy’s waist, pulling him in closer as she felt his hardening cock press against her thigh.  
He gripped her hair as he sharply pulls Athena’s head back exposing her smooth neck, she moaned at his dominance.  
Athena’s hand roamed down, palming Percy through is pants, releasing him from his restraints.  
“Good girl, baby” he whispered sending shivers down her spine.  
“I can’t wait to fuck you over every square inch of our house.” Percy growled into her ear.  
“Why wait?” she teased as she gripped his cock tighter in her hand pumping it slowly.  
“I like the the way you think baby, you’re such a good girl.” Percy growled as he nibbled her supple neck.  
Athena arched her back into him, her breasts pressed against his firm chest. Her head fell back as she moaned at his words, feeling new arousal flood her core.  
Percy pulled her shirt off, trailing kisses from her neck to her supple breasts, reaching around he unclasped her bra, dragging the straps down her arms before dropping it to the floor.  
He leaned back taking in her beauty, “you’re so fucking gorgeous baby,” he growled, before leaning back down and taking a nipple in his mouth. He rolled his tongue around the smooth bud, making it harden. He did the same to the other nipple as he undid her jeans, pulling them and her soaked thong off her hips and down her long legs, adding them to the pile of her clothes on the floor.  
He sank to his knees between her legs, “Such a good girl, you’re so wet for me.” He said eyeing her dripping pussy.  
She shivered in anticipation, and licked her lips.  
“I need to taste your sweet pussy.” He said licking his lips, his warm breath ghosting against her warm core.  
Athena spread her legs wider, waiting for his mouth to come into contact with her wet heat.  
“That’s a good girl, spread your legs for me baby,” he praised earning him a moan.  
He drew his mouth closer, but not close enough, her body ached with need.  
“How badly do you want me to fuck you with my tongue doll ?” He whispered against her slick folds, his voice vibrating within her.  
“So bad, please Percy.” She begged, moaning his name, needing him to touch her.  
Percy slowly licked along her folds, his tongue lapping at her juices, his beard rubbing against her thighs, she moaned bucking her hips into his mouth, she needed more.  
As Percy continued his assault on her pussy, roughly sucking on her clit with his beard brushing roughly against her folds he thrust one finger inside her. Athena moaned throwing her head back as she grasped onto his hair. Percy curled his finger just right as he pumped into her, her hips bucking against him. “Mmm that’s good, you like that doll? You like when I fuck you with me fingers?” He growled against her warm heat.  
“Yes,” she moaned her orgasm nearing.  
Athena tightened her grip around his neck with her thighs signaling she was close to her release.  
“I want you to cum on my face doll.” He groaned before he continued the assault on her clit, his fingers pumping into her faster.  
Her walls clenched around his fingers, and she screamed his name as her orgasm racked her body. He worked her through waiting for her body to calm.  
After she came down Percy kissed his way back up her body. She could taste herself on his lips and smell her sweet juices on his beard. He worked his way to her ear, nibbling around the shell as his hands groped at her breasts.  
“Tell me what you want doll” he whispered into her ear.  
“I want you to fuck me right here,” she breathed out.  
“That’s what I hope you’d say doll.” He growled, stripping off his clothes, adding them to the pile.  
He stroked his thick length as he stepped between her spread legs, she licked her lips as she admired his lean muscled body, waiting with bated breath for him to slide his thick length into her wet heat.  
He teased her entrance with his throbbing tip, she bucked her hips trying to feel more of him, he gripped her hip with his free hand keeping her still.  
“Patience baby.” He groaned, holding her still as he continued to tease her, sliding his throbbing tip between her wet folds.  
“Please Percy, I need you.” She begged, her eyes dark and blown with lust, her voice full of need.  
“I know you do doll.” He purred slowly pushing in.  
“Oh fuck yes” she cried out as her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders.  
“Hold on doll, this is going to be a rough ride.” He groaned, roughly pushing his thick length into her warm heat, her walls gripping him tight, as the table slammed against the wall.  
“Oh fuck” she cried out against his skin as she marked his shoulder, “don’t ever stop!”  
“I don’t intend on ever stopping doll, even after you’ve came 3 times on my cock I would still never stop” he groaned, slamming his cock into her tight pussy.  
Athena moaned into his shoulder, his cock slamming into her, his words driving her closer to the edge, her walls started to flutter around his cock.  
“That’s it doll, cum on your mans cock.” He growled, pounding into her, his hands gripping her hips tightly bruising the delicate flesh.  
She screamed into his shoulder, her eyes clamping shut as her walls clenched around his thick cock. Waves of pleasure coursed through her body, his cock twitched and emptied hot sticky cum deep in her wet heat.  
She clung to him, panting as she came down, he brushed her sweaty hair out of her face, “you okay there doll?” He asked with a softness to his voice.  
“I’m fine Percy, really.” She said looking up at him with soft eyes, “that was just, intense.”  
He smiled and kissed her softly, she deepened the kiss, biting his lip gently. He groaned into her mouth, pulling her closer to him. His tongue slipped into her mouth, their tongues tangling together.  
He pulled away breathless, leaning his forehead against hers.  
“You have no idea what you do to me doll.” He groaned, staring into her eyes.  
“I just can’t get enough of you doll.” he added his cock starting to stir again.  
“Then take me to our bedroom. “ she commanded seductively.  
“Gladly.” He growled as he wrapped her still trembling legs around his frame, hoisting her up in his arms.  
As Percy held her around her waist Athena subtly teased him by kissing down his neck, biting at his skin.  
“If you keep doing that doll, I won’t make it up the stairs.” He groaned fighting the need to take her there.  
“Hmmm” Athena hummed as she continued nibbling down his neck.  
Percy stood at the bottom of he staircase as she continued eliciting growls from deep within him.  
“Okay doll you asked for it.” He said, pinning her up against a nearby wall.  
“Percy please!” She cried out, “I need you.”  
“Say it again doll. Tell me what you need.” He growled with need.  
“I need you to fuck me!” She cried, her voice filled with need.  
That’s all he needed to hear as he thrust the length of his cock inside her with one deep plunge. Her walls adjusted to accommodate his length once more, his cum and her juices dripping from her pussy making it easier for him to slide in.  
“You like when I fuck you like this doll?” He growled, his mouth next to her ear as he pounded into her.  
“Oh fuck yes!” She cried.  
He reached one hand in between their sweat slick bodies, fingers finding her sensitive nub. He rubbed her sensitive nub with the perfect amount of pressure as he slammed his cock into her at a punishing pace. Her head fell to his shoulder, as she moaned obscenities.  
“Stay with me doll I’m going to make you squirt on my cock.” He growled.  
He continued to drive his cock into her aching pussy as he rubbed her clit, her walls clenched tightly around his thick hard length as she came undone.  
Waves of pleasure rocked through her body hard, his continued hard pace and fingers on her clit soon had her gushing. Percy moaned in pleasure, the feeling of her gushing on his cock sent him to his own release. Her walls continued to clench around him milking him dry. He held her against the wall as they came dow, her body still shaking.  
Percy shifted his hold and carried her into the master bedroom, gently laying her on the kingsize bed. He walked to the ensuite bathroom, coming back with a cool cloth, he gently cleaned her up.  
He gently brushed her sweaty hair from her face as he laid beside her pulling her close.  
“I love you Percy.” Athena said softly her head resting on his sweaty chest.  
“I love you too doll.” He replied, pressing a soft kiss to her sweaty hair.  
She laid in his arms, her eyes falling closed, she felt so happy, loved and at peace. She had found her home, he was her home.

**Author's Note:**

> The spin off series featuring Bailey, Liam and Drake Starting Over, Together starts now.


End file.
